When You Said Forever and Always
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Primeval RP fic. Jess is in for quite a surprise during what she thinks is a typical date with Becker


When Jess had taken him to the beach that night, she hadn't expected him to agree to move in with her, but he had. As she woke up, she could feel his arms around her, securing her to him and smiled.

She rolled over to face him, to find he was already awake.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Yes, it is," she said, pressing her forehead to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Then again, there hasn't been a bad one since you moved in, because I get to fall asleep in your arms every night and wake up to mornings like this. You have no idea, how much I love that."

"Great, because I love you," he replied, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Becker, always have, always will."

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the beach after work?"

Jess grinned, "I'd love to!"

"Great," he said, letting out a sigh of relief, which he quickly tried to mask with a cough but Jess caught it, "Great," he repeated, voice a little steadier.

"You okay there?" she asked, an amused smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah, fine. We should get to work," he said quickly, distractedly flattening his bed head.

Jess reached up and ran her fingers through his hair to get it to lay down.

"Alright, you're good," she said, getting out of bed and skipping to the closet, "By the way, I made a fresh pot of coffee just before you got up," she called over her shoulder.

He quickly walked over and kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Jess."

She smiled, "You're ever so welcome."

Becker headed into the kitchen and Jess quickly got ready for work before heading in herself.

"So, what time do you get off today?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"Early, around three," he replied.

"Alright, sounds great!" she grinned.

"Will you be ready by then?" he asked.

She leaned up and kissed him quickly, "Absolutely."

"Fantastic," he replied, with a smile, "Ready to go?"

"Always," she said, lacing her fingers through his and following him to the truck, "I'm looking forward to later."

"I hope so," he replied, nervously playing with his shirt collar.

Jess rested her head on his shoulder as he drove, "You're sort of adorable when you're nervous," she mused.

"I-I'm not nervous, Jessica," he stammered.

"Course not, that's why you've been fidgety all morning," she teased.

He pulled up at the ARC, and kissed her forehead, "You can think that, I'll see you later, Jess."

* * *

><p>Jess had been watching the clock all day, when her takeover came up at ten until three, Jess jumped to her feet and headed to Becker's office.<p>

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Hey," he said; smiling back and grabbing her hand," Ready"

"Definitely!" she said, as he lead her to the car.

Once they got to the beach, he got around and took her hand, "Come on,"

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "This was a great idea," she gushed.

He led her to a small motor boat, and helped her in.

"I rented it and luckily, I know how to operate it," she said, flashing her a smile.

"Really?" she asked intrigued, "When did you learn to drive a boat?"

"My father taught me a few years ago," he said pulling out.

"Sounds nice," she said, smiling over at him, "So anywhere in particular we're going."

"Yes." he replied simply.

"And I take it I'll find out when we get there?" she mused.

"Yep," he said, flashing her a smile.

Jess leaned back and closed her eyes, soaking up the sun, "The sun feels good," she murmured.

"Considering we've been cooped up inside all day, yeah, it does."

She opened her eyes as she felt the boat slow, they were at the edge of an isolated section of the beach, she smiled as she saw the words "Will You Marry Me?" written in the sand, wondering who the lucky girl had been.

Turning to comment on it to Becker, she was met by the sight of him holding out a ring box, her eyes widened and her heart literally stopped.

"Marry me?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, at a complete loss for words for a good two minutes.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "Yes!" she cried, finding her voice finally and flinging her arms around him.

Becker smiled, and slipped the ring on her finger, it was absolutely beautiful, a platinum band that separated at the top, one part held two hearts, silver and gold, that hovered just above a third pink heart, all three had tiny diamonds set in the middle.

"I love you, Jessica Parker," he said, locking their gazes.

Jess kissed him deeply, "I love you too," she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his, "Forever," she whispered.


End file.
